The previously referenced application, in its Background of the Invention section, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discusses various nitrogen-containing corrosion agents for metals that had been used by the prior art. That application itself discussed certain compounds containing a diphenylamine structure that could also be employed as corrosion inhibitors for metal when incorporated in an organic resinous coating.